Potion Recipes
A list of potion recipes which characters, usually mermaids, assemble for themselves or other people. Power-Granting Power Activation *Mermaid Tears *Mermaid Foam *Magic Water *Mermaid Scale Water During a full moon, mix the ingredients and recite "Senna omma tennoch." This spell was in the diary Alice was given by her parents. Tail Color Changes Cleo's Spell *1 cup water *2 tsp salt *2 mermaid hairs Add ingredients in order and stir until potion turns dark reddish-brown and tastes like cranberry juice. Drink it; effects will kick in the next time you transform. This spell was written on a note and thrown at Cleo; its origins are unknown but it may have been sent by her grandmother. She used it twice. Transformation Goddess of the Sea *Water *Shells *Rocks *Salt Fill large bowl with water; place on the floor with rocks and shells in a ring around it. Go over the ring with salt. Place feet in the bowl and recite "Come, goddess of the sea, make me what I wish to be, a mermaid is what I seek" twice. This potion takes about one week to act. This spell was written in the Green Spellbook. More Mermaids *1 shark tooth *1 tsp salt *1 scale from the tail This spell was written in Bella's pink potion diary. Siren Spell *1 Moonstone *1 Cup of Water Soak moonstone for two minutes, then drink the water. The transformation will be immediate; the drinker will become a Siren, gaining the associated powers and obsession with turning other mermaids as well. Side effects include spontaneous hairstyle and makeup changes. The transformation can be undone by the magic shell. This spell was placed in Lexi and Sofia's potion book by Sirens; after they used it, it disappeared. Shell Potion *1 cup water *1 spoon salt *1 hair from the subject *1 scale from a fish *1 spoon of sand *1 starfish hair Add ingredients in order listed and stir until the mixture becomes transparent again. It will not taste good, but only a small drink is required. Mermaid tail will appear the next time the subject touches water. Side effects may include mermaid dreams. This spell was written on a note and hidden on the beach, which Carter was sent to find by another note. Teleportation Transportation Potion *Seaweed (ground) *Water *Pepper *Flour *Cinnamon *Paprika *DNA samples *Cat food (wet) *Cryokinesis *Thermokinesis Stir ingredients in order, adding water as needed. Once ingredients are thoroughly mixed, recite the following: "Night to day, day to night, all we need is a little bright. Heat, freeze, powers we need, heat and freeze, to transport us there." Stir again and recite "The DNA of a mermaid, make us transport where we want to be, location is what we need." Once the mermaid(s) touch water, they will have the ability to teleport. Side effects include tail color changing. This spell was written in the Green Spellbook. Negation Overdose Fishyness *''Unknown liquid'' *Salt *Pepper Mix in a pot over the stove and serve to the mermaid; one spoonful should be enough, though it may render her unconscious and leave her with no recollection of the events of the previous day. It will also render her human, though this may only be temporary (the mermaid this potion was used on lost her powers for approximately one day, regaining them without doing any magic). This spell was found on a note by Kathy, who used it to reverse a long-lasting tail and other changes brought on by a necklace Aeryn found. Reversing Fishyness *Mermaid Bar *Water Add ingredients together and drink it; potion will reverse an increase in fishyness. Mermaid will have no memory of what happened. Jack helped Emma create this potion. Undo Best *Eraser *Rainbow Seaweed *Water *Shell Put ingredients in the shell in order, and drink it. It should work instantly and reverse the effects of most potions. This spell was contained in the same spellbook used by evil Kirsten, and written by Ruby's mother. Other A Spell to Undo What has been Done *1/2 Cup Water *2 Pinches Arabian Leaf *1/2 package Forbidden Sea Salt *One small handful of Powdered Dragonfly Wings *A Seashell Fill a cup halfway up with water. Add two pinches of Arabian leaf and freeze. Potion will turn blue. Thaw it out and add sea salt and dragonfly wings. Stir with shell until fully blended and drink it all; it works immediately. This spell is contained in Phoebe's grandmother's spellbook. It will apparently undo whatever spell has been done in the previous 24 hours. It has side effects, but Phoebe and Ali skimmed over them. Bad to Good Potion *1 C water *DNA from the evil mermaid *1 pink pill Add ingredients in order and have the evil mermaid drink it; she will turn good immediately. This spell was written in Ruby's spellbook. "Feel Your Powers" *Water *Salt *Pepper *Ground (Brown?) Sugar *''Inaudible, possibly oatmeal'' *Paprika *Nutmeg *Whole Walnut *Seahorse droppings *DNA sample *''Inaudible'' *Sugar Add in order and stir until mixed. Drink; vomiting is normal at this point. Shortly thereafter you will feel the effects of their own powers--a cryokinetic will become very cold, a thermokinetic overheated, etc. Effects wear off within a day. This spell was written in the Green Spellbook. Changing Your Powers *Glass of water Speak the following spell into the cup: "I wish I may, to change my powers, to have the power to name here, and use it for good." Drink the water, and dump what you cannot finish. This spell was contained in the looseleaf potion book given to Cleo by her grandmother's ghost. Healing Potion *Sap of a Bitter Tree (similar to Maple) *Pointy Leaves *Wildflower Root Wrap root and sap in a leaf, then crush them into a paste. Feed it to the victim; healing occurs in seconds. This spell was written in Ruby's spellbook. How to Turn Someone Into a Psychic *Blue food coloring *1 tsp salt *A pinch of sugar Add one drop of food coloring, salt and sugar; mix and freeze it for two seconds, then drink it. This spell was written in Bella's pink potion diary, with a warning to "give it to someone you can trust forever." Poison Potion *Sea salt *Mermaid water (water that has touched a mermaid's tail) *Water One small sip of this potion is a fatal dose; the mermaid will feel nauseous almost immediately, pop a tail, and lose consciousness. Death occurs in three hours. This spell was written in Ruby's spellbook. Scaly Legs *Mermaid tail scale *Human DNA sample *Substance to hold potion (a marshmallow will work) *Water *Gem Put DNA, scale and substance in container. Pour water over them and pass gem over it a few times. 24 hours later, the donors of the DNA and scale will gain scaly legs. This spell was used by evil Kirsten against Ruby. Unclear Effect Potion #1 *1 blue orb *2 T sand *1 t salt *1 Mermaid tail scale Mix for 10 seconds until the liquid changes color. Put the liquid on hair streak, or if you don't have one, a section of your hair. This potion was in the shell-covered book found by Serena and Aly in the park. Potion #2 *Mermaid DNA sample *1 Crayo (?) leaf Put in a bowl. Place the DNA on the leaf; touch it and count aloud to five. This potion was in the shell-covered book found by Serena and Aly in the park. Category:Magic